falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blackjack (Project Horizons)/@comment-24.143.118.221-20150501224425/@comment-4632014-20160802045449
Anonymous Wikia Contributor from June 29 that I can't seem to reply to: you're wrong. a Mary Sue is flawless in everything: Blackjack has plenty of flaws that have nothing to do with her pedigree as being the Great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-Granddaughter of Macintosh and Twilight, nor with transforming into a cyber Alicorn. She is considered suicidal and willing to commit suicide over her inability to protect others ("Security is supposed to protect ponies."): having killed deranged children, caused deaths that would have been preventable, watched others die right before her eyes unable to act, enduring loss after loss no matter if it was victorious in the end, she even killed her entire Stable when they fell to the Raiders Disease by using a chlorine talisman hooked into life support that afterwards she locked herself inside to commit suicide for doing this only to be saved by Lacunae at the last moment against her wishes. Later on she even sat down next to the skeletal remains of Marigold (Twilights' cousin and Tarots' surrogate mother), pulled out Vigilance and tried to commit suicide AGAIN! Blackjack is NOT a Mary Sue: she is believably flawed like everypony else in this story: so much that P-21 commented whether Blackjack was simply trying to make her group into the deadliest band of angsty, whiny ponies to wander the wasteland. What with her group consisting of: A Stallion from Stable 99 that wanted to have a life more than being used for breeding in Stable 99, harboring deep-rooted conflicting feelings of friendship for Blackjack from their childhood that Blackjack widely forgotten due to the monotony of Stable life, and feelings of agonizing hatred for Blackjack killing his lover and raping him when they tried to escape years before. A well-meaning Pegasus philanthropist field medic from the Thunderhead Enclave that was wrongfully branded a Dashite as part of a secret war going on between the Hoofington and Neighvarro branches of the Enclave in an attempt to discredit her father whos in charge of the Hoofington branch... plus her older sister is now trying to kill her to bring honor back to her father and she just lost one of her wings! A mysterious black alicorn mare who is filled with unknowing regret and is a literal mental dumping ground for all of the bad memories and emotions from EVERY pony that became an Alicorn by the Goddess. A frenzied psychotic mare that suffers from an intense multiple personality disorder and despite having intense rapid healing properties simply wishes to die... also she had killed foals, including her own unknowingly because of that Multiple Personality Disorder. A young filly from Stable 99 that was orphaned and due to the policy of the Stable inherited her mothers' job in maintenance at a young age. She's out in the unforgivable Hoofington Region and feels herself scared and completely alone despite her choice of company... plus she's unknowingly traveling alongside her father that is filled with conflicting feelings for his daughter.